


An Actual Happy Birthday

by DisastrouslyYours



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D's birthday, Fluff, I just wanted stu to get what he DESERVES, NICE FAMILY TIME, Other, everything is happy and nothing is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrouslyYours/pseuds/DisastrouslyYours
Summary: 2D gets a nice 39th birthday where everyone is happy and so is he. Much fluff. Family bonding.





	An Actual Happy Birthday

It’s not that 2D hated his birthday, it’s just that he’s never been very fond of it. It was always rainy, not that he minded the rain, and typically forgotten by everyone, often including himself. The thought of turning another year older scared him, if he let himself think about it; growing old was one of his many irrational fears. Turning 39 was especially scary, since it meant he was only one year away from 40, which meant that he was one year away from being classified as “middle aged”. Or maybe he was already middle aged? It made his stomach churn to think about it. 

On this particular birthday, he was back with his band. Things were different now, in Spirit House, than they had been before. The vibe was different, the interactions were different, and 2D was tired of trying to decide if they were “good” or “bad” and instead decided to just accept things as is. The majority of his mind hoped they all would ignore it, that today would just be another day for them. Yet he couldn’t help but entertain the small corner of his mind that hoped they would celebrate with him, something he hadn’t done in way too many birthdays. Opting to not let today be gloomy, at least not for him, 2D picked out a favorite outfit of his. _How can you be in a bad mood when you look good?_ A rare confident thought popped into his head, and he chose to run with it just for the hell of it. It seemed to do the trick, and he journeyed downstairs to join his bandmates for something along the lines of a breakfast. 

It was an odd sight to see all three of his housemates sitting downstairs, chatting with each other. Not bickering, just chatting. 2D smiled and announced his presence with a “Good morning!” before venturing into the kitchen to find a halfway decent meal. Another odd sight was to see dishes in the sink, the table set, with actual food on the plates. He blinked a couple times, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Russel then entered the kitchen, giving him a pat on the back and saying “Happy birthday, man. Thought I’d give a shot at making a full English breakfast.” 

2D thought he might cry at the gesture. He was momentarily speechless as he watched the other three take seats at the table, with no one complaining or yelling at another. He found himself at a loss for words as he joined them, and could only smile at them. “After breakfast, or whenever you want, really, we also have gifts for you!” Noodle said as she looked at him with bright eyes. _Oh, I might actually cry. At 39 years old._ The thought came in almost a joking manner. 

“Thanks, guys, I really appreciate this” he finally managed to say. There was so much more he wanted to say, and being left speechless was an unusual feeling for him. “Really, means a lot” he added after biting into his piece of toast. 

The conversation at the breakfast table was nice, if 2D were to put it in his own words. Noodle had the suggestion that everyone share their favorite memory of or with him, and even Murdoc had a good two cents to put in. After breakfast, Murdoc insisted they move on to the gift-giving. “My gift is obviously the best” he boasted, earning eye rolls and scoffs from the other three band members. “We have to start with mine!” Noodle was practically beaming with excitement. 2D found himself laughing, which honestly was a gift all in its own. 

The gifts themselves were thoughtful and heart warming, and 2D didn’t think his heart could swell any bigger. A home made card and a new shirt from Noodle, “with a galaxy print because it’s new and trendy!” she had explained. Russel gave him the new Mac Demarco album, This Old Dog, on vinyl because “his vibe reminds me of you, thought you’d dig it.” 2D would be sure to play it later, and told Russ “I’m sure I’ll ‘dig it’ ” with a laugh. He was both confused and intrigued by Murdoc’s gift, being a rather large bottle of a rather expensive looking wine, to which Murdoc commented “because your birthday is just an anniversary of your 18th birthday, but at some point you appreciate finer spirits instead of the cheap stuff.” Noodle rolled her eyes and Russel shook his head, but it was good enough for 2D, and he thanked them all from the bottom of his heart. 

And for once, 2D happened to notice as he glanced out the window, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm hoping google didn't lie to me, an american, when it told me that 18 is the legal drinking age in england. bc that's the joke i was going for??)
> 
> Also hope you enjoyed this very fluffy fic! I just wanted Stu the Sunshine to have the nicest birthday because he deserves it and so much more.


End file.
